I Will Not Die
by dark yugi girl
Summary: Here is a one shot story based on the song Time of Dying by Three Days Grace. This is a puzzleshipping fic.


Hey guys! I decided to take a break from writing Tea's slave and to write this one-shot. It is puzzleshipping and is kinda depressing so if you don't like sad stories, don't read. Also it's a songfic! I do not own the song ( Time of Dying) or yugioh.

Yugi and his friends had just finished school. They were all planning to go to the arcade, however, they didn't expect what was going to happen next.

Suddenly a gang ran towards the school; they had guns. All the students were panicking and trying to find their friends. People screamed when they found people who had been shot, bleeding and slowly dying.

Yugi cried out for his friends and his yami. Just then, a gun shot from nearby. He felt great pain and his world darkened.

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life_

_Flashing before my eyes_

Aibou! Aibou! Yami cried, searching for his hikari. They had been separated from Yugi during all the panic. Things had started to calm down since the police showed up, yet he still couldn't find him. What he found next made his heart stop beating. There was Yugi, lying in a pool of blood; he couldn't move or speak from horror.

_Did I fall asleep_

_Is this all a dream_

_Wake me up_

_I'm living a nightmare_

The ambulance arrived, and they carried his body to the hospital, with Yami and the others following behind. They all waited in the waiting room, except for Yami, He went straight into Yugi's room the moment he was allowed and grabbed Yugi's hand.

"Please don't die aibou"

Little did he know that Yugi could hear him, even in his state.

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

Yami cried as he held his hikari's hand, hoping that Ra would save his precious aibou. If only Yugi could talk, because if he could he would tell him not to worry and that everything would be okay.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

Yugi's eyes were barely open but he could see where he was. The next few days past like a blur for Yugi. He saw nurses and doctors rush past, but, the only thing he could concentrate on was his yami, who sat next to him the whole time, praying he would get better. Yugi said to himself: 'I will try my hardest to live, for Yami's sake'

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by_

_Was it all too much_

_Or just not enough_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

Whenever Yami was awake, he would watch Yugi, hoping he was getting better, that he was fighting to live. What scared him was that one point when Yugi flat lined. He felt like his own heart had stopped, but, Yugi pulled through. He knew, deep in his heart, that Yugi would pull through.

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

Yugi felt much better and slowly opened his eyes. What he saw was his Yami, fast asleep with his hand still holding his. He shook Yami awake and when their eyes met, Yugi was suddenly pulled into a massive hug.

"Yugi I was soooo worried, I thought I might loose you!"

Yugi just smiled at him and said: "I'll never leave you, Yami, just like you never left me."

It was at this point that Yami decided he needed to admit his true feelings.

"Yugi, There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Yami?"

"I love you"

It was at this point that Yami looked away; scared of rejection. What he didn't expect was to be kissed. It was one of the best kisses he'd ever experienced in his life. When they broke the kiss he looked at Yugi, a little bit confused and shocked. Yugi just smiled again and told him:

"I love you too"

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you_

_I will not die, when you're beside me_

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

And that proves, that even in a horrible situation, good things can happen…


End file.
